1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer, and in particular, to a nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer having at least a split-type superconducting magnet which applies a static magnetic field in the horizontal direction, and a probe with a probe coil including a superconducting thin film coil at its tip extending in the horizontal direction.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In the conventional art, JP-A 2006-38861 (Patent Document 1) which is a first conventional art discusses the construction of a probe coil in a nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer having a superconducting magnet that applies a static magnetic field in the vertical direction, and a probe coil that detects a magnetic moment in the horizontal direction. JP-A 2005-003435 (Patent Document 2) which is a second conventional art discusses the construction of a probe coil in a nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer having a split-type superconducting magnet that applies a static magnetic field in the horizontal direction and a probe coil that detects a magnetic moment in the vertical direction where the probe extends in the vertical direction, and JP-A 2006-053020 (Patent Document 3) which is a third conventional art, and JP-A 2006-162258 (Patent Document 4) which is a fourth conventional art discuss the case of a probe extending in the horizontal direction.